Happy Birthday Daddy!
by Serpico1986
Summary: It s Roger s 40th birthday, but the best surprise is yet to come


**Here´s a cute family story, before i go to sleep.**

 **ISwearAngelwas there, i hope you like it.**

 **DSCWin, thanks for the help and i hope you like the ending.**

 **Good reading time, both of you**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Daddy!**

It was a near the end of June in New York City. Filmmaker and friend Mark Cohen walked backwards his camera pointing at a man who held a small child in one of his arms while tapping the ground with a long white cane with the other. "Picture it, this momentous occasion!" Mark said zooming his video camera closer until his friend was in the frame. "June 20th at a soothing 8PM EST! My best friend in the world is turning the big 4-O! Now the man of the hour Roger John Davis!" He moved his head back and in loud whispers began to chant, "Roger! Roger! Roger!"

"Thanks for this Mark." Roger said adjusting his grip on the child before they stopped suddenly. "But I'm not sure why you're making this a huge deal."

"Come on Man!" Mark said zooming out to show the young child grab her father´s sunglasses and began to shake them in their small hand. "You're 40! Tell me honestly how are you feeling?"

"Blessed." Roger said smiling as he grabbed his sunglasses from the child before slipping it over his eyes. "None of that Madeline." He chuckled as he adjusted the child again.

Mark smiled as he knew what Roger meant with his statement of being blessed. He knew that his friend had a rough life since discovering he was HIV positive seventeen years previous. He knew that Roger never thought he would be celebrating his 40th birthday but what made him happy was the fact, his friend Roger found a woman who loved him and gave him two beautiful daughters who were nearly two years old.

"Mark, why did we stop? Maddie is getting fussy." Roger said until finally feeling his daughter being gently taken away.

"Celebrating your birthday." Mark said gently grabbing Madeline's nose making her squeal with delight. "We're just a little early so that I can get an exclusive interview."

"So where's everyone?" Roger said just realizing his other daughter Sophie and his wife Franny weren't there.

"They're on their way, and ]julie just sent me a text saying that Sophie's almost done with her appointment." Roger sadly nodded his head. He did feel guilty that one of his children had gotten the disease that took away his eye sight. "She'll be here soon."

_/_

Just like Mark promised, Roger's friends and family arrived at a small Italian restaurant. A place Roger loved when he would play gigs every Friday. Julie knew the place meant so much to her husband that she reserved the restaurant so that Roger would be happy on his birthday.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' Tom´s voice was heard from the entrance, as he, Joanne and Maureen make their way toward their friend.

''Could you keep your voice down, this isn´t the Life Café!'' Mark exclaimed

''shit. Well, never mind, tell me, my old friend, how are you feeling with 40-year old?'' Tom asked

''old'' Roger said when suddenly, Maddie changed position on her dad´s lap and before Roger or anyone could do something, the girl reached for the table and dropped a glass of water over both herself and her dad and start to cry.

''oh sh…okay, sweetie, calm down!'' Roger said, trying to calm her down. Contrary of Sophie who already pronounced a few words, Madeline hadn´t start to talk, which worry her parents a bit.

''oh, poor baby, come here'' Maureen took her niece in her arms and kissed her ''she have another outfit?''

''I think Julie had placed another outfit on the bag'' Roger said as Joanne get the bag and joined Maureen

''hey guys!'' Julie´s voice was heard ''what happened?''

''she dropped a glass of water in us.'' Roger said hiding a laugh

''Don´t worry, Jules, we take care of this'' the girls said and walk toward the restroom

''thanks'' she said

''Da!'' Sophie reached for her dad and Julie placed her on Roger´s lap

''how was everything in the clinic, baby?''

''good, she behaved like a princess'' lied the mother

''oh, did you?'' he asked the baby, just to hear the zooming from Mark´s camera again

''come own guys, I want to see a romantic kiss, for the posteriority'' the filmmaker said and in response, Julie placed a hand on her husband face and they shared a kiss. ''wow, that was great.''

''happy birthday, honey!'' Julie kissed him again

''thank you'' he said, when Maureen and Joanne come back and placed the baby on her mother´s lap.

_/_

Photographs were taken, conversations were heard all over the place and of course, Roger had received a few gifts. After the dinner, it was Sophie who dropped a beer over Tom´s lap and Joanne looked unpleasant, when Maureen looked at a woman in another table. They laugh and talk, julie and Roger shared more kisses, however, the big surprise was yet to come.

As Roger blew the candles from the cake, he and Julie pick up the girls, to another set of photographs, when a peculiar sound catch Roger´s attention.

''Da!'' the place seemed to fell into silence, as the 'da' was repeated again, but that wasn´t Sophie´s voice.

''it´s…it´s Madeline talking?'' Roger asked, placing his fingers on the baby´s lips, feeling it move and the 'da' was spoken again

''yeah, I think she is'' Julie said as they burst out laughing ''our little girl finally said her first word!''

''uhuu!'' the father exclaimed ''now I call a big surprise, my like girl is finally taking!'' he said, kissing her all over her face

''oh, don´t celebrate, dear, it will only get worse'' Julie joked, making everyone laugh and cheer.

It was what they called a big birthday surprise and Roger couldn´t be happier.

 **END**


End file.
